Sunny Loses Her Pop/Transcript
Coach Loudly: (Shouting); This is our last practise before the game. Sunny, show us what you have got! Pals Go Purple Poppies! Go Sunny! (Sunny scores a goal through the hoop!) Go Purple Poppies! Go Sunny! (Sunny scores again) Yikes (Excited Gibberish) Bubbles You're right Yikes! Sunny is the best Poppleball player in Popplopolis. Also, your spitting on me a little. (Sunny attempts to score again and is successful. Yikes has a megaphone which he uses on Izzy. Izzy faints.) Yikes Over, the top. (And Bounces towards the sky and lands in a brush full of flowers) Bubbles Looks like Yikes is Sunny's number one fan! ( Lulu has earphones) Lulu No, I don't want a fan! I prefer the body natural cooling mechanism: sweat. I love to sweat! Izzy: Too much information. Plus what are you talking about? Lulu Oh, sorry! I put in ear plugs as soon as I saw Yikes had a megaphone. Bubbles Where is Yikes anyway? (Yikes lands in a brush full of flowers) Yikes (Grunts) Here we go, (unlegible), here we go. (Yikes holds flowers) Here we go. (Rolls towards Sunny, who finished her Poppleball practise) Go Sunny go, We will rule! Yeah, Purple Poppies. (Coach Loudly runs towards Sunny) Coach Loudly: Great practise Sunny! Sunny Thanks, Coach Loudly. (Begin to sneeze) Coach Loudly: Oh. Sunny Aaaah-choo. (Rolls herself into a ball and back) Coach Loudly: Uh,oh. Looks like you might be sick! And also you split on me a little. ( Sunny continues to sneeze) Sunny I am perfectly... fine, Aaaah-choo (Rolls into a ball again, and then throws coach loudly back to where Bubbles, and the pals are lying down in a heap.) Coach Loudly: Okay, you're definitely sick. And that time you spit on me a lot. I hate to say this Sunny but if you don't get better before the game this afternoon, I can't play you. Sunny What?! Yikes (With Megaphone) Like What? Sunny But Coach Loudly... I have to play! It's the Championship game! Yikes Gibberish, Championship game. Lulu Yikes is right, Coach Loudly. We can't win without Sunny! Coach Loudly Hey! Winning isn't everything. Granted, if we lose we won't get the big shiny trophy. And I was really, really, really looking forward to that. Okay, now I'm getting upset. Sunny Not as upset as me! Yikes (sobbing) Bubbles Or Yikes. Coach Loudly I'm sorry but it's against the Leagues rules to play a sick player. Sunny (Sneezes, and Coach leaves patting her on the head.) Guys, I've never missed a Poppleball game in my whole life and there's only a few hours until the championship game! I have to get better fast! Bubbles It's gonna be okay! Cause we're gonna take you back to the Popplepod and nurse you back to health! By game time, you're gonna be completely cured. Sunny Thank guys. Just hearing that makes me feel a little better. (Yikes brings out the flowers again, cheering as he does so. This makes Sunny start to sneeze again) Sunny Aaa-choo! Not better (While flying backwards) Izzy Whoa. She's not coming down for a while. (The pals roll back to the Treepod) Sunny (screams as she arrives back at the pod) Izzy Incoming! Lulu According to my calculations we should move the trampoline should be there. Begin pillow fluffing... Now (Yikes brings the trampoline to where Lulu indicated. Sunny continues screaming) Bubbles (Laughing as she put the chair up) Lulu We have touch down in three, two, one! (Sunny bounces on a stool, heads inside the treehouse and flys across the room towards the pillow) Sunny Wow! Thanks guys! Bubbles You're welcome Sunny! And don't you worry your sick little head! We're gonna get you to that game on time no matter... (Sunny starts to sneeze yet again) Raise the sneeze shields. (The sneeze shields are raised) Sunny Aaa-choo-oo! (And falls backwards off the pillow) This is terrible. I'm getting worse! Izzy Not for long... Because on my last explorers' adventure, I happened to find this! Sunny Gum? Izzy No. I bought the gum. But I did find this! My magical health charm that can cure any illness! (Rubs it with a towel) Which upon closer examination is an old bottle cap from a container of popple juice. Anyone wants some gun? (Yikes grabs the bottlecap instead of the gum and eats it. Sunny laughs) Izzy That was the bottle cap. ( Yikes spits it out.) Bubbles Don't worry, Sunny. I have a book of cures! And I found the perfect one for you! Sunny Okay, I'll try anything. Bubbles Okay... Close your eyes! (Bubbles leaves and enters as a ghost. Sunny closes her eyes) Open your eyes! (Sunny startles) Booooo! I'm a ghost! (Yikes screams and lands in Izzy's arms Sunny I know it's you Bubbles. What are you doing? (Bubbles returns to her normal self) Bubbles According to my book of cures, scaring someone is a great way to stop them from sneezing. (Laughs and Lulu enters) Lulu Scaring someone is supposed to get rid of the hiccups! And there's another problem. You misread the cover of the book. It's not a book of cures, it's a book of curses. Bubbles Ohhh. No wonder there's a scary skull on the cover. (Sunny raises her head form the cousin) Sunny Guys! There's only an hour before the championship game! Lulu Relax, Sunny! We're done with magic and mumbo jumbo! It's time to take a scientific approach! One click form my popple pad and soothing steam will fill the air, then your head, then your puffy bloodshot eyes, and cure your sneezing! (Lulu hits a button on her Popplepad and a toilet is activated nearby and flushes) Wrong button. (a disco ball appears and an instrumental version of Together with my Friend is heard.) Nope. That's the party button. Bubbles Oh I love that song! (She and Yikes starts dancing) Lulu Got it! (Stream bellows form the pod form the floor) How do you feel, Sunny? Sunny Uh, I actually feel a little better! Lulu Seriously? Great! Sunny I'm cured! I'm gonna be able to play in the championship game! ( The Best Popple Pals cheer and dance) Best Popple Pals"Yeah, Alright, Hurray" Lulu We did it! More like I did it, but still... (Yikes is saying gibberish and brings out the poptunias. Yikes Pop-rally, Pop, rally. Bubbles Yikes is right! It's time for a little pep rally! (Yikes waves popple flowers and yells in gibberish) Yikes Go, Win, win, we will rule, go purple poppies.(Sunny starts sneezing again) Izzy Sneeze shields up! Sunny Aaa-choo! (Does an enormous sneeze and moves across the room, and knocks over the shields. Aaa-Aaa-Aaa-" Lulu The shield's down! Repeat the shields is down. Take evasive action! (As sunny continues to sneeze the popple hide) Sunny Aaa, ah... Choooooo! (Sunny bounces back and flows though the celling, Bubbles holds the trampoline and bounces onto the cousin) I can't believe it. I feel terrible again! I'm gonna miss the championship game! Yikes Nooooooooooo! (Izzy, Lulu and Bubbles glare at him) Izzy We're sorry, Sunny. We know how hard you worked to get to the championship. Sunny I can't miss the game! And it's not just about me! I feel like I'm letting the whole team down! Lulu It'll all turn out okay. Who knows? Maybe somebody else will step in and win the game for the team! (Sunny blinks and her foot twitches) Sunny Somebody else! That's it! Thanks, Lulu! (And rolls towards the window) Lulu You're welcome? Sunny Aaa-choo! (Sunny fly's out of the window towards the sky and flies away) Bubbles Where are you going? Sunny To the game! Bubbles But you're not allowed to play! Sunny I'm not going to play! Somebody else is! (Sunny winks and disappers) Yikes Uh, is she cuckoo crazy? Lulu You could be right, Yikes. She might have hit her head during her sneezing fit. Babapop Welcome back to my shop of wonders, Sunny! Sunny Mr. Babapop! I need... (Babapop then gives her the Pinky Pinkershnoz glasses) Babapop It's yours! (Sunny then wears the glasses) Sunny How do you know what I wanted? Babapop I've been practicing my mind reading. Sunny There's no such thing as mind reading. Babapop You're probably right. Good luck at the championship game! Sunny Wait, how did you know about the championship game? (Babapop pointed at his head) Riiight… Babapop Bye! (Sunny leaves the shop) Coach Loudly: Well kids, It looks like Sunny's too sick to make it to the game. The Best Popple Pals Poor Sunny. Coach Loudly: It's okay. As long as you do your best, it doesn't matter if we win or lose. (Coach started to cry) Even if we don't get the big shiny trophies. Bubbles Are you okay, coach? Coach Loudly: I'm gonna be fine, Bubbles. Coach is going to be just fine. Man! I wanted that trophy! Sunny (Wearing fake Glasses) Ahem! Hi, Coach Loudly! I heard that my friend Sunny was sick today, so I came to replace her on the team! Coach Loudly: Really? I've never seen you before. What's your name? Sunny (Wearing fake Glasses)(Changing her voice) Um.... Pinky... Pinkershnoz. But enough with the formalities! I'm going in! (Pinky walked towards Coach but Coach stopped her in her tracks) Coach Loudly: Sorry Spunky. Sunny (Wearing fake Glasses) Pinky. Coach Loudly: Punky. Sunny (Wearing fake Glasses) Pinky! Coach Loudly: The point is, the other players on this team have practised all season to play in this game. Sunny (Wearing fake Glasses) I know! And that is why you have to let me play! pitched voice So, they can win! (Her glasses falls off and everyone including her gasp) Coach Loudly: Sunny! Sunny Whoops! I'm sorry I tried to fool you, Coach Loudly. I just couldn't let my stupid sneezing ruin the season for the whole team! Coach Loudly: What sneezing? Its's gone! Sunny Whoa! (Sunny sniffs) You're right! I was so wrapped up and tried to sneak into the game, that I didn't even notice that I feel totally better! Aah! Now put me in the game and I'll win you that big, shiny trophy. Coach Loudly: You're in! GO! (While the game is going on the P.A were commenting on the game) P.A Announcer ''' With only seconds to go, The Poppies are behind by 3 points! It's all up to Sunny now! (Sunny scores and the score is now 08-06) '''Sunny Yeah. P.A Announcer ''' There's 1. '''Sunny All right (Sunny scores again, making it 08-07) P.A Announcer ' And another. She's on a roll. (Sunny scores for the third time, making it level at 8-8.) '''P.A Announcer ' It's all tied up. Can she do it? (Coach Loudly looked worried then relived when he saw Sunny score for the win) Five, Four, Three, Two, One! (The score now is 08-09) And the Purple Poppies win on a goal from... Sunny! '''Coach Loudly: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! The trophy! The Best Popple Pals & Crowd' Chanting Sunny! Sunny! Coach Loudly: Oh my precious! (Walking with the trophy) Oh Sunny I'll take that! Yahoo! Lulu Yeah! Bubbles You did it, Sunny! You made it to the game and won the championship! Yikes Cheering Izzy But how did you get better? You were so sick! Sunny I don't know! I just suddenly stopped sneezing. (She starts sneezing again) Aaa-choo! Lulu Huh? (Lulu picks up a petal) Hmm. Maybe you weren't really sick after all... Pals Maybe you're just allergic! Sunny To the poppy petals in... the pompoms! (Sneezes Yikes pompoms away!) Thanks for figuring it out, you guys! And thanks for working so hard to make me better! You guys deserve this trophy more than I do! Everyone Yeah! We Won!! Sunny Aaaah.... (The best popple pals gasp and then get knocked by sneezing Sunny) A-aat-choo-hoo!. (She then went up and scored herself into the goalpost) Whoaa! sound Pals Goalllll! (Everyone laughs) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts